


Sweet Tooth

by lilferret



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilferret/pseuds/lilferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was thankful it was a Thursday afternoon.  The Plass was empty and there were no other souls within earshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Comicinks demanded coffee ice cream fic. Originally posted 4/2/11.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Jack pouted. “Please?”

“No,” Ianto said firmly, furrowing his brows as Jack stepped closer.

“You can have some of mine,” offered Jack, holding out his half-melted ice cream cone.

Ianto wrinkled his nose. “You’re well aware I detest Strawberry, sir.”

“No one hates Strawberry, Ianto! Come on, just a bite.”

“No, Jack!”

The other man was not accepting that answer, if his sad, wide eyes and pitiful whine were anything to go by. Ianto rolled his eyes. Jack was such a child at times.

“Pretty please?”

“Now you’re just being a prat,” Ianto grumbled, pushing into the railing as far as he could until he had no where left to go. He was trapped, and Jack was still moving. “Sir, please…”

“All I want is a tiny bite, Ianto,” Jack replied. He smirked, his eyebrow shooting up his face as he pressed his body against Ianto’s. “If you don’t want to try my ice cream cone, I can think of something else you can taste later if you…”

“Jack!” Ianto’s eyes darted around. He was thankful it was a Thursday afternoon. The Plass was empty and there were no other souls within earshot. He spotted a young girl and her mother in front of the Millennium Centre, but the girl was throwing a tantrum and they were much too preoccupied to notice Jack accosting his employee.

“I could just take it, you know.”

Ianto’s eyes flicked back to center and he raised an eyebrow, pulling his ice cream in closer. Jack was still pressed intimately against him, and Ianto looked from his face, to his defenseless ice cream cone, and back again.

“You’re awfully sure of yourself, sir,” he murmured, a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth before he flicked his tongue out and took a swipe of the coffee flavored treat. And if he’d subtly pressed his thigh into the other man’s groin, who would tell?

A familiar spark flared in Jack’s eyes and a hand closed on Ianto’s elbow. Without warning he found himself being tugged alongside his Captain, the remains of the strawberry ice cream cone disappearing into the man’s mouth in two bites as Jack led him around the other side of the water tower.

“No Tourist’s Office, sir?”

“Too far.”

Ianto took another lick of his own ice cream and smirked as Jack growled menacingly from beside him on the lift. The man punched quickly at his wrist strap and then took Ianto’s face in both his hands. The kiss that followed was so demanding, erotic and dirty that Ianto was thankful he’d opted to wear his suit jacket out after all, despite the warmth of the day. He’d be lucky if it were even enough to hide his arousal from the knowing eyes of his colleagues.

When the lift reached the bottom Ianto tugged his already-straight tie straighter and pulled out of Jack’s grasp, nodding and smiling at Tosh and Gwen who had stopped to watch the rather wanton display descend from above.

“Went out for ice cream, then?” Tosh asked, tapping a pen against her bottom lip before grinning.

“Yup.”

“That’s not all they went out for,” quipped Gwen, lips pursing and eyes wide before she smiled and turned back to the clipboard she was reading.

“Oi, you lot!” Owen called from the medical bay. “Some of us are dealing in alien guts, here!”

“Right then, back to business, kids,” Jack clapped, beaming at them. “Ianto! Firing range. Work to do.” 

“Of course, sir,” Ianto smiled, turning in place and following quickly on the other man’s heels.

He took a rather large bite of his coffee ice cream and savored the flavor as he let Jack lead him to what he knew was going to be one hell of a weapons lesson.

Jack was just too easy.

 

~end~


End file.
